A Scientific Description of Love
by Hedgehog74
Summary: Wyatt provides Brennan with an explanation for Booth's recent physiological peculiarities. I know Brennan would probably consider Wyatt's description to be that of lust, but just go with me on this. ;


**Disclaimer - I own nothing. For fun only.**

"Good evening, Dr. Brennan," came the soft voice, the cultured British accent giving away the speaker, before Brennan had even turned around. Brennan smiled, and replied,

"Gordon-Gordon! How's my favorite psychologist-turned-chef? Are you here in a professional capacity tonight?" Brennan half-joked, motioning to the impressive spread laid out on the banquet tables for the Jeffersonian's annual ball. Gordon Wyatt smiled, took Brennan's hand, and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"On the contrary, my dear. The young Dr. Sweets arranged for my invitation. We've been in touch quite regularly."

Brennan smiled and glanced over at the dance floor, where Sweets and his girlfriend, Daisy, were making out wildly. Brennan rolled her eyes, but laughed good naturedly at the pair.

"Agent Booth?" Wyatt inquired.

"He'll be here a little later," Brennan replied, "His son has a school concert this evening. Booth said he'd come by after the concert."

"Ah, Excellent. I understand his recovery is going well." Wyatt said.

"Physically, he's doing remarkably well." Brennan answered. The qualified answer was not lost on Wyatt.

"So I hear. Agent Booth actually called me, a short time after he returned to work. We had an very enlightening chat on his emotional well-being, as well." Wyatt began, smiling at Brennan in a way that was mysterious and knowing. Brennan, as usual, missed the inference behind the body language.

"We're not going to talk about psychology are we? You know I hate psychology." Wyatt chuckled at Brennan's comment and continued,

"Not at all. In fact, I thought we'd turn to your realm - science and physiology."

Brennan raised both eyebrows and said, encouragingly,

"Now that I can appreciate. But how are we going to discuss Booth's 'emotional well-being'," Brennan stifled the desire to roll her eyes, "in scientific terms?".

Wyatt considered his words carefully, and then began,

"Agent Booth underwent a complex surgical procedure, which had potentially very serious physiological repercussions. Life changing."

Brennan nodded, and said, "Yes, it was life changing. He no longer has a tumor!"

Wyatt nodded in agreement and continued, "Yes, but there was more than that. Agent Booth came to certain realizations - forgive the brief foray into psychology - that resulted in some strong and confusing emotions. Now, back to the science, as promised. Agent Booth has been displaying certain physiological responses to situations...usually involving you, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan stared at Wyatt with a confused expression, waiting for him to continue and make his point, "Such as??"

"Dilated pupils, temporary cessation of breath, increased perspiration, stuttering, exaggerated tactile displays... have you noticed any of this, Dr. Brennan?"

Wyatt smiled that same mysterious smile. Brennan thought for a moment, and realized that she _had_ seen Booth exhibit those responses. She recalled their first day back to work, and how Booth had seemed unfocused in her presence. She had chalked it up to his being nervous about needing to prove himself upon his return to work. Her next thought was of assisting Booth with his kitchen plumbing. He'd placed his hand over hers and then stammered something about safety and a student-teacher situation. Then, there was the Anok exhibit at the Jeffersonian. As they'd talked, heads close, she'd seen Booth's eyes sparkle at her - she knew that sparkle to be a physiological response to intense sexual attraction - and how his breath had caught when she smiled at him. How he'd touched her hair... yes, lately he'd taken every reasonable opportunity to touch her. Not that she minded.

Wyatt went on,

"I think you know what I'm getting at Dr. Brennan. There were signs of it even prior to the surgery - young Sweets and I discussed it - but back then, those responses were mostly suppressed. Agent Booth tells me that he now finds those responses difficult to suppress... and he no longer wishes to suppress them."

At that, Wyatt took Brennan's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I think you understand what I'm saying, Dr. Brennan," he smiled, "the boy loves you. Deeply, in fact. He doesn't know how to tell you verbally, but physiologically, he is screaming it out."

At that moment, Wyatt glanced over and pointed toward the door. Brennan, eyes wide with realization, looked in the direction Wyatt pointed. Booth, dressed to the nines in his tuxedo, scanned the room. Brennan, rooted to the floor, waited until his eyes met hers. She watched from across the room as his eyes sparkled when they met hers, and his breath caught in his chest. Booth regained his senses and walked up to Brennan.

"Wow, Bones. You look... wow."

Brennan beamed back at him and watched as he literally staggered back under the intensity of her smile. She stepped close to him and put her finger up to touch his lips.

"Sorry it took me so long to figure it out," she said, her voice husky, "I love you, too."

Wyatt chuckled to himself as Booth's eyes widened almost comically. The former psychologist winked at a very shocked Booth.

"Now would be the time to kiss her, Agent Booth. I think you'll find her receptive."

Booth reached with shaking hands for Brennan's face, his thumbs gently stroking her cheek. Brennan leaned in and their lips met.

Not wanting to disturb the moment, Wyatt turned and walked away. As he passed Sweets and Daisy, he motioned to the still lip-locked Booth and Brennan and said in a self-congratulatory tone,

"Goodnight, young Sweets. I'll be leaving now. It looks like my work here is done."

Brennan and Booth were oblivious to everything other than their mutually dilated pupils, increased perspiration, and exaggerated tactile display. Brennan would later thank Wyatt for giving her a scientific description of love. Booth would just thank Wyatt. Again and again and again.

-fin-


End file.
